The Greatest Things In Life
by Andie O'Neill
Summary: She’d never understand the pull he had on her…. Sparky!


The Greatest Things In Life….

By Andie O'Neill

Summary: She'd never understand the pull he had on her…. (Sparky!)

A/N: I don't know where this came from… I was just watching "The Real World" AGAIN, and suddenly this appeared. The plot bunnies must really love me right now….

_LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL_

She'd never understand the pull he had on her. He wasn't even her type. In high school she'd never had a crush on the quarterback of their school football team, the coolest guy in school. In college she'd never had an interest in the frat guys that would invite her to parties and or ask her to a movie and dinner. Elizabeth Weir had always been a practical woman. She thought things through. She'd never been one to let her heart guide her in romantic interest, even though it sometimes seemed to run everything else. She saw all pros and cons, examined personalities to make sure they could connect. She'd always been that way, so cautious and hesitant. And if she didn't think things through well enough the first time, she always made the correct adjustments before it was too late. She called it being careful, her mother called it being TOO careful.

Still, her father had been the same way. Mind and thought over heart. Her mother on the other hand would always be a free spirit; it was one of the things she loved most about her. She could trust her heart to make good decisions, to lead her to something that would make her happy. It had been her heart that had led her to Doctor Jeffery Weir. It had been her heart that had led her to having a daughter. Although her mother and she looked very similar, Elizabeth knew she was and always would be just like her father. She looked for personalities that fit her own, great minds that were just as clinical as her own. It had been her mind that had brought her to Simon Wallace. She'd felt comfortable there, but it hadn't been enough… on either side.

John Sheppard was different. He truly was a free spirit, following his own set of laws and morals that didn't always coincide with her own. He followed his heart in everything he did, whether it was love or life. He'd come to trust himself, believe in himself in a way not many did, especially not her. He was everything and nothing. A contradiction so complicated and disorderly that she doubted even Einstein could figure it out. He was a mess in everyway, yet not. He made the impossible possible. He was the exception to the law and she'd come to like that about him more than she'd admit. He was everything she wasn't, completely opposite in every way, shape, and form. And in a way, he completed her like on one else could. He was the unlikely answer to her equation and not matter how hard she tired to deny it, she could never ignore what it meant.

John Sheppard wasn't even close to the kind of person she'd always wanted. He was reckless. He hardly ever followed orders. And most of all, he seemed to enjoy getting himself in and out of trouble. He liked to seek danger while others avoided it. He would make stupid choices simply to save a friend, putting his own life on the line. He liked football, and scary movies. He liked the rush. He lived life in the fast lane, and Elizabeth always seemed to have trouble trying to keep up. And yet, while her mind continually told her to push her growing feelings for him to the side, her heart always seemed to bring her to John. She felt at home there, and for some insane reason it was enough. She would never understand it, and didn't feel like trying. It was just the way it was, and there was nothing her mind could tell her that would change what her heart already knew. He had a pull on her, and no matter how hard she tried, she'd never get control.

That was why when Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, after nearly five years of friendship, threw it all out the window with one purposeful kiss to her lips. She could have stopped it, fought him off, and told him how wrong it was. But she knew that was useless. He was everything she'd never thought she'd want. He'd broken down her defenses long ago… with each smile, each friendly touch, and each look. She couldn't hold back with him, couldn't be cautious or careful or even hesitant. She couldn't be any of those things. It was like dogs in cats in everyway, but yet again, John Sheppard had managed to throw away the rule book. Perhaps it was fate, or perhaps her time on Atlantis had changed her, but either way, she didn't care why it seemed so right when it should have been wrong. She didn't care that life didn't always end happily ever after, her heart told her to make her own laws, and for once she was listening. Law number one rung in her ears loud and clear, making Elizabeth deepen the kiss, holding Sheppard closer still on the balcony shared by them both. Never let him go.

And when his need for air forced him to break that kiss, and he smiled down at her, his arms tightened his grip on her, she knew that law would suit her well. She may never understand why she loved him, but there was one thing she was beginning to understand. Sometimes the greatest things in life… were the ones you'd never expect.

The End

A/N: Review please! We all know you want too:D


End file.
